Fly With Me
by LOTRRanger
Summary: Jason reminisces with his girlfriend of four years. And he has an important question to ask. Jason/OC For my sister's birthday.


_Ramblings With Ranger: This is dedicated to my wonderful sister, Angel of the Night Watchers. Happy birthday, Angel! I do not own Camp Rock or Disney.  
_

"Tonight's been wonderful, Jason." Jenny said happily, resting her head on Jason Gray's shoulder. "Thank you so much for a wonderful evening." Jason smiled down at his girlfriend of four years.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it! I had fun too." Jason replied, tightening his hold around Jenny's shoulders. She sighed contentedly as they sat on the bench in the deserted park, courtesy of the late hour.

"Look at the full moon, Jason. Isn't is gorgeous?" Jenny said, pointing up at the silver sphere in the night sky. "It's breathtaking." Jason grinned.

"I can think of something prettier." Jason whispered into Jenny's ear. She giggled.

"That is so cliché, Jason!" Jenny exclaimed. "But thank you." Jason leaned over and gently kissed Jenny.

"I brought something with me." Jason said after slowly, and reluctantly, breaking the kiss. Jenny cocked her head, curious.

"What is it?" Jenny queried eagerly. Jason chuckled.

"Impatient much?" Jason teased. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just naturally inquisitive." Jenny informed. Jason laughed.

"Very. Anyway, I brought these. I thought we could re-read them." Jason replied. Jenny craned her head to look at the envelope Jason held in his hand. Her eyes widened.

"Jason, are those my letters?" Jenny asked slowly, shocked. Jason nodded.

"Two of them, at least. I kept all of 'em, though. The others are at home. You never know when there's going to be a freak storm or a massive bird attack. Wouldn't want all of the letters destroyed. Not that I want any of them destroyed, I'm just saying." Jason responded. Jenny laughed.

"I got it, Jace. But that's so sweet! I mean, I kept all of your letters, too, but I had no idea you were so sentimental!" Jenny exclaimed. Jason shrugged, smiling. Jenny snuggled closer to Jason.

"Cold?" Jenny shook her head.

"I'm simply perfect." Jenny replied with an impish grin.

"Don't I know it!" Jason accentuated his declaration with a brief kiss. "Now, onto the sentimentalism." Jenny laughed softly.

"It's 'sentimentality'." Jason shrugged.

"Whatever it's called, onto the letters." Jason said. He pulled the first piece of paper out of the envelope. It's edges had started to fray, and it bore heavy creases, evidence of Jason's folding and re-folding.

"That was the first letter I ever wrote you." Jenny murmured. Jason nodded. "Four years ago."

"Yep. I had the hardest time figuring out how to reply, too." Jason replied, equally as soft. "You were so straightforward about things. Everything was laced with your own subtle humor. And they smelled good too!" Jenny laughed.

"Why thank you!" Jenny graciously accepted. Jason opened the letter and began to read aloud. Jenny nestled into Jason's side, a soft smile gracing her pale features.

"_Dear Mr. Gray, or Jason, or whatever you want to be called,_"

Jason chuckled at the end of the line, earning a gentle slap on the back of the head from Jenny.

"Some men are finicky about what they want to be called!" Jenny defended. Jason laughed.

"_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write, but it took me forever to find your mailing address. You would think a fan would have it, but they apparently don't care about these types of things anymore. I __was informed that I am being old-fashioned and should move to the 21__st__ century. But, I'm sorry, e-mails just aren't as personal as letters. And besides, I don't even have your e-mail address!_

"_You have started a new trend at my house, I will have you know. Ever since I told my little sister about helping you make your birdhouse at Camp Rock, she has been begging me to help her make one. So, being the wonderful older sister that I am, I helped Sarah make a bird house. Then her friends saw hers, loved it, and begged me to make them birdhouses! So now I have paint underneath my fingernails, aching hands and neck and can't look out any window in the house without seeing a birdhouse. Thank you very much._"

"It's true!" Jenny exclaimed, pushing away from Jason slightly. "Do you know how awkward it going around the college campus with red, blue and green paint underneath your fingernails?" Jason shook his head, laughing.

"I believe you, I believe you! But it _is_ funny." Jason replied.

"Hmph." Jenny snuggled back closer, trying, and failing, to hide her smile.

"_Well, it's been rather quiet around the house, so I don't have any news. Sorry. Oh! Actually, Levi got a girlfriend, Kate. She's interesting, but definitely not someone I imagined my brother dating. They really seem to love each other, though. I hope they last. I've always wanted a man who will love me no matter what. A man who'll cherish me for who I am. Kate may be young (not that I'm old!), but she and I agree on that. Well, that's all the news I have, and even that's not much. I'll totally understand if you don't write back._

_ Your birdhouse making friend, Jenny_

_ P.S. Please hide your straightener. Your hair is obviously meant to be curly._"

Jenny sighed contentedly. "I remember writing that. It was really storming. Then the power went out. Yeah, it was fun." Jason chucked. "But you wrote back!" Jason nodded. "And you stopped straightening your hair."

"How could I disobey a request by my beautiful Jennifer Wells?" Jason teased. Jenny grinned, reaching up and touching Jason's curly hair.

"You had, have, such beautiful, curly hair and yet you felt the need to disgrace it by straightening it." Jenny explained simply. Jason smiled.

"This is the letter you wrote after our first date." Jason said, moving on, opening the next, and equally worn, sheet of paper.

"_Dear Jason,_

"_Mom, Dad, Sarah and Levi say 'Hi!'. Oh, and Kate as well. They've all taken quite a shine to you! Not that it's hard to do. I really enjoyed our date last night. How'd you know pink roses are my favorite? I have them in a vase sitting on my night stand so they're the first things I see when I wake up. Thank you so much, Jason! You really made points with Mom and Dad, by the way, when you walked me to the door, and opened the car door for me. My family is very big on chivalry. _

"_How are Shane and Mitchie doing? And Nate and Caitlyn? Oh, enclosed is a petition that my whole family and some of our friends signed. Please give it to Shane. His straightener needs to be thrown out the window and into the river where it will die a slow, cold and wet death, never to be retrieved. And don't let him get a new one! Thank you._

"_Just to let you know (again), I really, really, really, really, absolutely, completely loved 'Hello Beautiful'. It is now my favorite song. I wonder why? I mean, it's not like my oh-so-handsome and wonderful boyfriend (squee!!!) wrote it for me. It was really sweet, Jason! _

"_If you could have one superpower, what would it be? I would love to fly. Then I could chase the stars. I bet stars are extremely beautiful up close. Don't you think? But, seriously, flying would be...that would just be amazing! But I don't want to fly alone. I want company up there with me in the stars. I want a Peter Pan. _

"_Well, Mom's calling me to help her cook supper. I'm sorry this is such a short letter, but I promise to write again really, really soon. Keep on writtin'!_

"_Love, your girlfriend, Jenny_

"_P.S. You asked me in your last letter what my favorite movie is; it's Peter Pan. It's an awesome movie!_"

Jason smiled folding the letter and replacing it. "I wrote another letter that night." Jenny said, looking up at Jason. "And as I recall, it was a five page letter, front and back."

"In extremely small print. I had to get a magnifying glass to read it!" Jason exclaimed. Jenny laughed.

"Oh, come on, Jason! It wasn't _that_ small!" Jason sighed.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't that small, but it was still tiny." Jason responded. Jenny smirked.

"But Shane followed in your footsteps, didn't he? He stopped using that abominable straightener." Jenny said. Jason nodded.

"Yep. I don't think I ever saw Mitchie so happy! Except when they announced their engagement." Jenny smiled. "They still haven't settled on a date, just to let you know."

"Go ahead and read the next one." Jenny requested.

"As my lady commands." Jenny wrinkled her nose. "This is your most recent letter."

"I see you left most of the pages at home." Jenny remarked. Jason nodded.

"I really didn't feel like reading five pages aloud. You know, I don't know how you manage to write so much every time when we talk on the phone nearly every night." Jason replied. Jenny shrugged.

"What can I say? It's a gift!" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Anyway..."

"_My dearest Jason,_

"_You really are a sweet heart! Do you know how shocked and surprised I was to come home and find five dozen pink roses in my room? Mom and Kate simply laughed. I have observed that Sarah and Shane can bond over the fact that they are both inner romantics but don't want to let it show; Sarah, for all her grumblings about 'smelly, useless flowers', was simply ecstatic that you gave her a dozen as well. Thank you so much, Jason! You really know how to get into someone's heart and never leave. It really meant a lot to her, and to me as well. I love you so much, Jason!_

"And who doesn't love me?" Jason asked innocently. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Keep on readin', Narcissus." Jenny replied dryly. Jason blinked, confused.

"Umm... My name's Jason...." Jenny rolled her eyes again.

"Just keep reading."

"_I really had a great night, last night. It had to be my most favorite birthday ever! Oh, and please give Nate and Shane a thousand thanks for my gift cards. It was quite all right that they gave me Borders gift cards. I really don't mind getting them. I know how hard it can be to pick out books if you don't know what exactly you're looking for. I honestly wasn't expecting something from them. I mean, we're friends, but I'm just not the type to expect presents. Unless it's Christmas. I know, I know. I'm __weird. But 'ya love me!_

"_I'm really looking forward to seeing you next week, Jason. Mom's all ready planning a big family get together (with the entire extended family), so be prepared. I know you've met most of them, but I have some.....interesting family that you haven't met yet. You'll understand what I mean soon enough. Just don't mention harpsichords, wasps or tomato sauce and you'll do fine. _

"_This is my last semester of college (hallelujah!), and I am so excited! I've all ready been approached by a few companies who are interested in me. I'm still thinking on their offers. I'd like to discuss it more with you when I see you next week._"

"I knew you were stressed when you wrote this when I saw how large you wrote." Jason said. Jenny blinked.

"You can tell how I'm feeling based on the size of my writing?" Jenny asked, astonished. Jason nodded. "Wow." Jason grinned.

"What can I say? It's a gift!" Jason responded. Jenny laughed.

"Yes, of course it is, Jason." Jenny replied_, _patting Jason's hand affectionately. "Whatever you say, honey." Jason smiled, leaning down to kiss Jenny. Jenny sighed happily.

"Four years." Jason murmured. Jenny smiled, nodding.

"It's a long time. It's sad, though, how many couples don't last longer than a year. I mean, it's just really sad! These couples have so much potential, Jason what are you doing? I'm not even half-way through my tangent." Jason had disentangled himself from Jenny's arms and had moved to kneel on the ground.

Jenny's eyes widened when Jason pulled out a small, square, black box. "Oh my." Jenny breathed, placing a hand over her mouth in shock. "Jason, I...are...are you..." Jason smiled, and Jenny trailed off.

"I love you, Jennifer Ann Wells. I love you with all my heart." Jason began. "It's you and me right now, it's you and me forever. Forever and always. We can chase the stars together."

Jenny felt her eyes well up with tears (happy tears, of course). She could not believe that Jason Gray, the man of her dreams, her knight in shining armor, her Prince Charming, was proposing to her, and in such a romantic way!

"Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine, so won't you fly with me?" Jason finished, opening the box to reveal the ring Jenny had always dreamed of receiving from the man she loved.

The ring had an emerald cut emerald in the middle of a yellow gold band with white sapphires in the shape of small flowers on either side of the emerald. On the other side of the white sapphires were three small, circular emeralds. Jenny felt a tear drop roll down her cheek. Jason's eyes widened in fear, afraid he was about to be rejected.

It was obvious that Jenny was not going to reject him when she launched herself at Jason, kissing him soundly. Jason stumbled backwards, not expecting Jenny to tackle him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jenny exclaimed when she finally removed herself from Jason, who was grinning like a fool.

"Really?" Jason asked hopefully. Jenny nodded.

"Of course! Why would I say no?" Jenny replied. Jason shrugged, his smile broadening as he slipped the ring on Jenny's finger. It fit perfectly.

Jenny had her Peter Pan.


End file.
